Odłamek pocisku/I/01
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA. I. Popełniono zbrodnię. — A gdybym ci powiedział, że niegdyś znalazłem się już w obliczu tego człowieka, na tem samem terytorjum Francji! Elżbieta spojrzała na Pawła Delroze z wyrazem tkliwej czułości młodej żony, dla której najmniejsze słowo tego, kogo kocha, jest już powodem do zachwytu i oczarowania. — Widziałeś Wilhelma II. we Francji? — spytała. — Własnemi memi oczami — i nie mogę do dnia dzisiejszego zapomnieć tych wszystkich okoliczności, które towarzyszyły owemu spotkaniu. A jednak, to tak już dawno... Mówił z jakąś nieoczekiwaną powagą, jak gdyby wywołanie tego wspomnienia obudziło w nim nagle najprzykrzejsze myśli. Elżbieta rzekła do męża: — Opowiedz mi to, Pawle, dobrze? — Owszem, opowiem ci — odparł. — Zresztą, mimo że byłem dzieckiem jeszcze w owej epoce, zdarzenie to wplecione jest w sposób tak tragiczny w moje życie, że nie mógłbym nie powierzyć ci go ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Wysiedli z pociągu na dworcu w Corvigny, końcowej stacji linji lokalnej; wybiega ona ze stołecznego miasta, dosięga doliny Liseron i kończy się sześć mil przed granicą, u stóp małego miasteczka lotaryńskiego, które Vauban ustroił, — jak mówi w swych h, — w „najdoskonalsze półksiężyce, jakie można sobie wyobrazić”. Na dworcu panowało niezwykłe ożywienie. Roiło się od żołnierzy i znacznej liczby oficerów. Mnóstwo podróżnych, rodziny mieszczańskie, wieśniacy, rzemieślnicy, służba kąpielowa z pobliskich letnisk, wszyscy czekali wpośród stosu pakunków i kufrów na najbliższy pociąg, zdążający w stronę stolicy. Działo się to w ostatni czwartek miesiąca lipca, w czwartek, poprzedzający mobilizację. Elżbieta przytuliła się trwożnie do męża. — Och! Pawle, — rzekła drżąca — żeby choć nie przyszło do wojny!... — Wojna! Cóż za szalony pomysł! — A jednak, wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy odjeżdżają, wszystkie te rodziny, oddalające się od granicy... — To niczego nie dowodzi... — No nie, ale przecież czytałeś przed chwilą w gazecie. Nowiny są bardzo niepomyślne. Niemcy przygotowują się. Wszystko już obmyśleli... Ach! Pawle, gdyby nas tak rozdzielono!... i gdybym tak nie miała o tobie żadnych wiadomości... i gdybyś ty został raniony... i gdyby... Mocno przycisnął jej rękę. — Nie bój się, Elżbieto. Nic z tego wszystkiego się nie stanie. Ażeby wybuchła wojna, trzeba, by ją ktoś wypowiedział. A gdzież jest ten szaleniec, ten ohydny zbrodniarz, który ośmieliłby się powziąć tak wstrętną decyzję? — Nie boję się — odparła — i jestem nawet pewna, że gdybyś musiał pójść, nie zabrakłoby mi odwagi. Tylko... tylko, to byłoby dla nas stokroć straszniejsze, niż dla wielu innych ludzi. Przecież, pomyśl kochanie, pobraliśmy się zaledwie dziś rano! Na wspomnienie tej chwili, która kryła w sobie tyle zapowiedzi głębokiego i trwałego szczęścia, jej ładna, jasna twarz, ocieniona aureolą złotych włosów, uśmiechała się już najufniejszym uśmiechem; szepnęła: — Dziś zaledwie, Pawle... Zatem, pojmujesz chyba, że zapas mego szczęścia nie jest zbyt ciężki. Tłum się poruszył. Wszyscy skupiali się przy wyjściu. Generał jakiś, w towarzystwie dwu wyższych oficerów, śpieszył w stronę podwórza, gdzie oczekiwało nań auto. Rozległy się dźwięki wojskowej muzyki: przez ulicę kolejową przeciągał zastęp strzelców pieszych. Za nim, prowadzony przez artylerzystów, zaprzęg szesnastokonny ciągnął olbrzymie działo oblężnicze, którego sylweta, mimo ociężałości lawety, zdawała się lekką, dzięki niezwykłej długości armaty. Szło z kolei stado wołów. Paweł, trzymając w rękach dwie torby podróżne, stał przy gościńcu, kiedy zbliżył się doń mężczyzna odziany w kurtkę myśliwską z rogowymi guzikami, w aksamitne krótkie spodnie, zielonego koloru i skórzane kamasze i zdejmując czapkę, zapytał: — Pan Paweł Delroze, nieprawdaż? Jestem strażnikiem zamku. Miał twarz energiczną i szczerą, skórę stwardniałą na słońcu i na mrozie, włosy już siwe i ową minę nieco surową, właściwą czasami starym sługom, którym stanowisko ich pozostawia zupełną niezależność. Od lat siedmnastu zamieszkiwał obszerną posiadłość Ornequin, powyżej Corvigny i zarządzał nią w zastępstwie hrabiego d’Audeville, ojca Elżbiety. — Ach! to wy Hieronimie — zawołał Paweł. — Doskonale! Widzę, że otrzymaliście list od hrabiego d’Audeville. Czy służba nasza przyjechała? — Wszystko troje, dziś rano, panie i pomogli żonie mojej i mnie zrobić trochę porządku w pałacu, na przyjęcie pana i pani. Pokłonił się Elżbiecie, która zwróciła się doń ze słowami: — A więc poznajecie mnie, Hieronimie? Nie byłam tu od tak dawna! — Panienka miała wtedy cztery lata. To była prawdziwa żałoba dla mojej żony i dla mnie, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że panienka nie wróci już do zamku... ani pan hrabia, z powodu śmierci biednej swojej pani. A czy też pan hrabia nie odwiedzi nas i w tym roku? — Nie, Hieronimie, sądzę, że nie. Mimo tylu lat minionych, ojciec mój zawsze bardzo jest zgnębiony. Hieronim wziął walizki i złożył je w powozie, zamówionym w Corvigny, wielkie zaś kufry miał zabrać sam wózkiem folwarcznym. Paweł i Elżbieta usiedli w powozie; czas był piękny, spuszczono budę. — Droga nie jest zbyt długa — rzekł stary stróż pałacowy... — cztery mile... Ale pod górę. — Czy zamek jest jako tako urządzony? — spytał Paweł. — A no, nie jest to to samo, co dom zamieszkany, ale przecież jakoś wygląda, sam pan zresztą się przekona. Zrobiło się co możliwe. Żona moja taka już rada, że państwo przyjeżdżają!... Czekać będzie przed gankiem. Uprzedziłem ją, że państwo przybędą między pół do siódmej a siódmą... — Zacny człowiek — rzekł Paweł do swej żony, kiedy ruszyli w drogę — lecz widocznie rzadko kiedy miewa sposobność mówienia... Zacina się... Droga wznosiła się stromo po wzgórzach Corvigny, tworząc w środku miasta, pomiędzy dwoma rzędami sklepów, gmachów publicznych i hoteli, główną ulicę, przepełnioną dnia tego niezwykle tłumnie. Spadała następnie, okalając stare bastjony Vauban. Mknęła dalej falistą linją poprzez dolinę, nad którą górowały na prawo i lewo dwa forty Małego i Wielkiego Jonas. Jadąc tą krętą drogą, wijącą się pomiędzy kawałkami pól zboża i siana, pod cienistym baldachimem, utworzonym z wierzchołków drzew topolowych, Paweł Delroze powrócił do owego zdarzenia ze swego dzieciństwa, o którem przyrzekł opowiedzieć żonie. — Jak ci już wspomniałem, Elżbieto, epizod ten wiąże się ze strasznym dramatem i to tak ściśle, że łączą się w jedno w mojej pamięci. O dramacie tym mówiono wiele w swoim czasie — i ojciec twój, który, jak wiesz, był przyjacielem mego ojca, dowiedział się o nim z dzienników. Jeżeli nie mówił ci dotąd o tem, to na skutek mojej prośby, ponieważ ja sam pierwszy chciałem cię wtajemniczyć w te zdarzenia... tak bolesne dla mnie. Splotły się ich ręce. On wiedział, że każde jego słowo zostanie żywo odczute i po chwili milczenia ciągnął dalej: — Ojciec mój był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy wzbudzają sympatję, nawet miłość u każdego, do kogo się zbliżą. Entuzjasta, szlachetny, pełen powabu i wesołego humoru, dający się porwać każdej pięknej sprawie i każdemu pięknemu widokowi, kochał życie i używał go z pewnym jakby pośpiechem. „W roku 70 zaciągnąwszy się jako ochotnik do wojska, na polach bitew zdobył szlify oficerskie, a bohaterski żywot żołnierza tak odpowiadał jego naturze, że zaciągnął się po raz drugi, aby walczyć w Tonkinie, a trzeci raz aby pójść na zdobycie Madagaskaru. „Po owej kampanji, z której powrócił jako kapitan i oficer Legji honorowej, ożenił się. W sześć lat później był już wdowcem. „Gdy matka moja umarła, miałem zaledwie cztery lata, a ojciec mój, dla którego śmierć żony była okrutnym ciosem, otoczył mnie najżywszą tkliwością. Pragnął sam prowadzić moje wykształcenie. Pod względem fizycznym, starał się rozwinąć mnie jak najlepiej, zrobić ze mnie tęgiego i odważnego chłopaka. W lecie jeździliśmy nad morze, zimy spędzaliśmy w górach Sabaudji, na śniegu i lodzie. Kochałem go z całego serca. Dziś jeszcze, nie mogę myśleć o nim bez prawdziwego wzruszenia. „Kiedy miałem lat jedenaście, towarzyszyłem mu w podróży po Francji, którą planował od szeregu lat, pragnąc abym i ja odbył ją z nim razem, jednakże już w wieku, w którym byłbym w stanie zrozumieć całe jej znaczenie. Była to długa pielgrzymka po tych wszystkich miejscach i tych samych drogach, gdzie ojciec mój walczył ongiś w owym strasznym roku wojny. „Dni te, które miały zakończyć się najokropniejszą katastrofą, wywarły na mnie głębokie wrażenie. Nad brzegiem Loary, na równinach Szampanji, wpośród dolin Wogezów, a szczególnie wśród wiosek Alzacji, ileż łez wylałem, patrząc na łzy, płynące z jego oczu! Jakąż naiwną nadzieją drżało moje serce, słuchając jego słów otuchy! „Pawle, mówił nieraz do mnie, nie wątpię, że kiedyś znajdziesz się w obliczu tego samego wroga, z którym ja walczyłem. Od dziś już — i mimo wszystkich pięknych, łagodzących frazesów, których przyjdzie ci może słuchać, dla wroga tego miej zawsze tylko najżywszą nienawiść. Cokolwiekby o nim mówiono, to barbarzyńca, zwierz dumny i dziki, człek krwawy i zaborczy. Zdusił nas pierwszym razem i dyszy żądzą, aby nas dalej dławić, by zmiażdżyć naród nasz całkowicie. Gdy przyjdzie dzień walki, przypomnij sobie, Pawle, wszystkie te drogi, które przebiegamy dziś razem. Te, po których ty iść będziesz, rozegrzmią zwycięstwem, jestem tego pewny. Nie zapomnij jednakże ani na chwilę tych dawnych krwawych etapów, i niechaj, Pawle, twoja radość zwycięska nie zatrze ci nigdy tych nazw boleści i upokorzenia, któremi są: Froeschwiller, Mars-la-Tour, Saint-Privat, i tyle innych! Nie zapomnij Pawle... „A potem uśmiechał się: „— Lecz pocóż się niepokoić? On to sam postara się o obudzenie nienawiści w sercu tych, którzy zapomnieli i tych, którzy nie widzieli. Czyż on mógłby się zmienić, on? Zobaczysz, Pawle, sam zobaczysz. Wszystko, co mogę ci powiedzieć, niczem jest wobec okrutnej rzeczywistości. To są potwory!” Zamilkł Paweł Delroze. Żona jego spytała głosem nieco nieśmiałym: — Czy myślisz, że ojciec twój miał taką zupełną rację? — Mój ojciec pozostawał może pod wpływem bardzo wówczas jeszcze świeżych wspomnień, niezatartych własnych przeżyć. Podróżowałem wiele po Niemczech, mieszkałem tam nawet przez pewien czas i zdaje mi się, że stan duszy germańskiej nie jest już ten sam, co za życia mojego ojca. Przyznaję więc, że niekiedy trudno mi jest zrozumieć jego słowa... A jednak... przecież... niepokoją mnie one bardzo często. Przytem, to co się potem stało, takie jest dziwne! Powóz posuwał się nieco wolniej. Droga wznosiła się łagodnie ku pagórkom, rozpostartym nad doliną Liseron. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi od strony Corvigny. Minął ich w drodze dyliżans, zapełniony kuframi, następnie dwa automobile, zapchane podróżnymi i pakunkami. Mały oddziałek kawalerji galopował poprzez pola. — Chodźmy kawałek piechotą — rzekł Paweł Delroze. I szli obok powozu. Paweł podjął na nowo swą opowieść: — To, co mam ci powiedzieć, Elżbieto, jawi się w mej pamięci w szczegółach bardzo niewyraźnych, wyłaniających się jakby z gęstej mgły, w której niczego nie rozróżniam. Zaledwie mogę stwierdzić, że po ukończeniu tej części podróży, mieliśmy udać się ze Strassburga do Forêt-Noire. Dlaczego plan nasz został zmieniony? Nie wiem. Pewnego ranka, na dworcu w Strassburgu wsiedliśmy do pociągu, zdążającego ku Wogezom... Tak, ku Wogezom. Ojciec mój odczytywał po kilka razy list, otrzymany przed chwilą, który zdawał się sprawiać mu przyjemność. Czy właśnie list ten wpłynął na zmianę jego projektów? Nie wiem. W czasie drogi zjedliśmy śniadanie. Upał szalony zapowiadał burzę; usnąłem w drodze, tak, że nic nie pamiętam. oprócz rynku w małej niemieckiej mieścinie, gdzie wynajęliśmy dwa rowery, pozostawiając nasze walizki u portjera na dworcu... A potem... jakież to wszystko pomieszane!... jechaliśmy na rowerach poprzez kraj, który nie pozostawił w mej pamięci żadnego wrażenia. W pewnej chwili ojciec mój rzekł do mnie: „ — Pawle, oto przekraczamy granicę... jesteśmy w Francji... „A później... zatrzymał się, aby spytać o drogę przechodzącego wieśniaka, który wskazał mu jakąś krótszą ścieżkę poprzez lasy. Ale jaką ścieżkę, jaki kierunek? Nie wiem. Nad mózgiem moim roztacza się jakiś cień nieprzenikniony...” „Aż, nagle, cień ów rozdziera się i widzę, z zadziwiającą dokładnością, polanę, wielkie drzewa, mech, taki miękki, aksamitny i starą kaplicę. Deszcz padał wielkiemi kroplami, coraz gwałtowniej, ojciec więc zawołał: „ — Skryjmy się, Pawle. „Jakżesz dźwięczy mi dotąd w uszach głos jego! i jakże wyraźnie widzę jeszcze małą kapliczkę o murze, spleśniałym od wilgoci! Ukryliśmy nasze rowery, w tyle, pod wystającym z ponad chóru daszkiem. Wtedy to doleciał nas z wnętrza kaplicy szmer jakiejś rozmowy i usłyszeliśmy skrzypienie otwierających się drzwi w bocznej ścianie. „Ktoś wyszedł i powiedział po niemiecku: „ — Niema nikogo. Spieszmy się. „W owej chwili, okrążyliśmy kaplicę z zamiarem wejścia do niej przez te boczne drzwi i ojciec mój, idąc pierwszy, znalazł się nagle w obecności człowieka, który prawdopodobnie wypowiedział te niemieckie słowa. „Obaj cofnęli się nagle, ów obcy człowiek wydawał się mocno zirytowany, a ojciec mój niesłychanie ździwiony tem niezwykłem spotkaniem. przez parę sekund trwali nieruchomie, jeden naprzeciw drugiego. Usłyszałem szept mego ojca: „ — Czy to możliwe? Cesarz... „ A ja sam, choć ździwiony temi słowami, ja, który często widywałem portret cesarza, nie mogłem ani przez chwilę wątpić, iż ten, który stał przed nami, był cesarzem Niemiec. „Cesarz niemiecki we Francji! Gwałtownym ruchem pochylił głowę, a kołnierz aksamitny szerokiej peleryny podniósł aż do opadających miękkich krys kapelusza. Odwrócił się w stronę kaplicy. Wychodziła z niej kobieta, za nią zaś jakieś indywidjum, na które zaledwie spojrzałem, coś w rodzaju służącego. Pani ta była wysokiego wzrostu, młoda jeszcze, dosyć piękna, brunetka. „Cesarz z nieukrywaną gwałtownością chwycił ją za ramię i wiodąc z sobą, mówił do niej ze złością słowa, których nie mogliśmy rozróżnić. Obrali tą samą drogę, którą my przybyliśmy do kaplicy, a która wiodła do granicy. Służący, wpadłszy w las, wyprzedzał ich. „ — Zabawna, naprawdę, przygoda, rzekł, śmiejąc się, mój ojciec. Po jakie licho Wilhelm II zapuszcza się tutaj? I to w jasny dzień! Czyżby kaplica przedstawiała jakąś wartość artystyczną? A no, chodźmy do środka, Pawle i zobaczymy! „Weszliśmy. Przez witraż, czarny od kurzu i pajęczyny, wdzierał się słaby zaledwie promień światła. Mimo to, można było dostrzec przysadkowate słupy, nagie mury i całe wnętrze, które, zdaniem mego ojca, niczem nie zasługiwało na zaszczyt cesarskiej wizyty. „ — To jasne, dorzucił ojciec, że Wilhelm II przybył tu przypadkowo, jako turysta i zły jest mocno, że złapano go na tej wycieczce. Prawdopodobnie, towarzysząca mu dama zapewniła go, iż na nic podobnego nie będzie narażony, stąd wynikła jego irytacja i skierowane do niej wyrzuty. „Ciekawe jest, — nieprawdaż Elżbieto? — że tak wiernie zapamiętałem wszystkie te drobne fakty, które w istocie mogły mieć tylko względną doniosłość dla dziecka w moim wieku, gdy tymczasem tyle innych, ważniejszych rzeczy nie wyryło się w mej pamięci. Opowiadam ci wszystko tak, jak było i mam wrażenie, że patrzę na to w tej chwili, że słyszę dźwięk dawnych słów. I teraz, kiedy to mówię, widzę tak samo wyraźnie, jak ujrzałem ją wówczas, gdy opuszczaliśmy kaplicę, ową towarzyszkę cesarza, widzę ją, jak śpiesznym krokiem, przebiegłszy z powrotem polanę, zbliża się do mego ojca i słyszę jej zapytanie: „ — Czy mogę poprosić pana o pewną przysługę? „Musiała biec szybko, jest zdyszana. Nie czekając odpowiedzi, dorzuca: „ — Osoba, którą pan spotkałeś, pragnęłaby z panem pomówić. „Nieznajoma ze swobodą wyraża się po francusku, bez obcego akcentu. „Ojciec mój waha się. Wahanie to zdaje się ją oburzać, jakby niepojęta wprost zniewaga wobec osoby, która ją przysyła, mówi też dalej cierpkim tonem: „ — Nie przypuszczam, abyś pan miał zamiar odmówić! „ — Dlaczegożby nie? — odpowiada mój ojciec widocznie zniecierpliwiony. — Nie odbieram żadnego rozkazu. „ — To nie jest rozkaz, mówi, hamując się kobieta, to życzenie. „ — Więc dobrze, zgadzam się na rozmowę. Jestem tu do dyspozycji tej osoby. „ Ogarnęło ją oburzenie. „ — Ależ nie, ależ nie, trzeba aby pan sam... „ — Trzeba, zapewne, abym ja się potrudził, krzyknął głośno mój ojciec, abym prawdopodobnie przekroczył granicę, za którą raczą mnie oczekiwać! Przykro mi, że odmawiam pani, lecz tego nie uczynię. Może pani uspokoić tą osobę, by nie obawiała się niedyskrecji z mej strony. Pawle, chodźmy! „Zdjął kapelusz i skłonił się nieznajomej. Lecz ona zagrodziła mu drogę. „ — Nie, nie, pan mnie musi usłuchać. Cóż znaczy obietnica dyskrecji? Tym lub owym sposobem należy to zakończyć i zechce pan... „Począwszy od tej chwili nie słyszałem już nic więcej. Stała naprzeciwko mego ojca, gwałtowna, wroga. Twarz jej kurczyła się w wyrazie naprawdę dzikim i okrutnym, który przejmował mnie strachem. Ach! jakże mogłem nie przewidzieć wszystkiego?.. Ale ja byłem wówczas taki młody! A przytem, wszystko odbyło się tak szybko!... Przystąpiwszy do ojca, przyparła go do grubego drzewa, stojącego na prawo od kaplicy. Głosy ich podniosły się. Ona uczyniła ruch groźby. On zaczął się śmiać. I natychmiast, raptownie, ostrzem noża — ach! ta stal, której błysk ujrzałem nagle w cieniu! — pchnęła go w samą pierś, dwukrotnie... dwukrotnie, tu, w samą pierś. Ojciec mój upadł.” Paweł Delroze umilkł, trupio blady na wspomnienie zbrodni. — Ach! wyjąkała Elżbieta, twój ojciec został zamordowany... Mój biedny Pawle, biedny mój mężu... I spytała drżąco, strwożona: — Cóż dalej, Pawle, cóż się stało? Wołałeś o pomoc?... — Krzyknąłem, rzuciłem się ku ojcu, lecz schwyciła mnie jakaś bezlitosna ręka. To służący, wypadłszy z lasu, zatrzymał mnie przemocą. Ujrzałem nóż jego wzniesiony ponad moją głową. Uczułem okrutne uderzenie w ramię. I ja, z kolei, padłem na ziemię.